Rachel Gloom (Ruby Gloom Fanmade Sequel)
by youthchild
Summary: You watched Ruby Gloom...Now your reading a sequel series on her 13 year old daughter Rachel! I don't own any ruby gloom characters and I don't own Rachel Gloom,Randy Gloom,Lizzie cyclops,Irose Cyclops, McKenna Banshee, Johhny Banshee, Tom & Dan, and Skullen Grave. credit for them goes to Random Nerdy Stories/Kate. I got full permission to use them.


Rachel Gloom (Ruby Gloom Fanmade Sequel.)

Summary:You watched Ruby Gloom...Now your reading a sequel series on her 13 year old daughter Rachel! I don't own any ruby gloom characters and I don't own Rachel Gloom,Randy Gloom,Lizzie cyclops,Irose Cyclops, McKenna Banshee, Johhny Banshee, Tom & Dan, and Skullen Grave. credit for them goes to Random Nerdy Stories/Kate. I got full permission to use them. Story inspired by The Next Generations By Random Nerdy Stories.

A/n: Ever Since RG ended..people made stories on what would have happened after the show..well...my story is based on another fanfiction story...the next generations by Randomnerdystories's. You should really check her stories out especially the wish. Anyways I hope you enjoy my version on Rachel's Life. And don't be like..."I like YC's version better than RNS." Or "RNS's is better than YC's"

Or I will delete your Review. Cause I don't like that type of talk and it will be rude to the both of us. Especially since she has been thru a lot..Just remember this is just a story. No version is better than the other.

Rachel Gloom

~chapter~

1

I was on my laptop...watching the same old videos...waiting for something interesting to happen...before that happens I'm gonna introduce you to my friends and then my room and then me..

First there is Randy...my older brother. He is dating a normal girl named Lizzie..although the cool thing is she shoots lasers! I don't know why but it just happened.

Randy also has green eyes like our dad. He is a skeleton..he has reddish hair but kinda brownish..he wears a blue t-shirt and jeans. With some red sneakers. Pretty much. Although he acts like an idiot sometimes and we don't always agree but I love my brother Even if he is an idiot.

Then your meet Irose...she has Jet Black hair and she wears a Clownish Dress which is pink...she has a blue eye and oh ya she's a cyclops. she is crazy just like her mother..she always shows her wild side. Like for example one time she kept hitting herself on the wall cause she thought it was open door...then she jumped off the roof...burned a house on fire by accident..went into a tar pit..ya she is pretty crazy but she is really girly too...she's such a dare devil..and I'm such a not so dare devil..that's probably why we are best friends...and she is the best friend in the world...

And there is Lizzie...my brother's girlfriend and also known as my best friend's older sister..WIERD that our older siblings are dating each other. Anyways she is a really good friend and she is the best fashionista. She shoots lasers for crying out loud! She also helps others and she is really mature unlike us..I heard Lizzie was also supposed to be a twin but her twin sister died during the pregnancy. I feel bad for her. Her real name was supposed to be Lily but since her sister was supposed to be called izzy they called her Lizzie. Confusing but sad..she has dark brown hair..she has purple eyes she usually wears a frilly black Top Lace dress with sleeves.

There is also McKenna..she is an amazing friend. She is half Banshee..and Half Human..because of this she is free from torture..like on Friday the 13 she dosent get hurt and every other day she is fine. Lucky duck! Anyways the upsetting part is that she and her cousin..irose both have a huge crush on Tom..aka..the biggest flirt in the 8th Grade...I hope irose Isn't heart broken when she finds out McKenna likes him.

There is also Johhny..the complete idiot! For example he tried getting thru the door..:

"UGH! UGH! UGH! AAAAUGH! OW..."

And this...

"Haha Nice outfit bozo!"

"OMG OMG OMG! THANKS!"

And lastly this:

"A GOLDFISH! ITS A GOLDFISH! OMG OMG OMG! I HAVE TO TAKE A SELFIE!"

He is a WIERDO..

Then there is Tom and Dan...I feel bad for Dan though..he has to live in tom's Shadow..and I feel really bad letting him down in the 5th grade when he had a crush on me...it's been haunting me for 3 years...he has crush on McKenna now luckly..

Then there is tom..he thinks he is so cool and stuff, anyways I heard he has a big crush on Irose..but the bad part is that he kinda likes another girl..anyways tom has blonde hair,he has Bright blue eyes..he wears a blue shirt with denim pants and sneakers.

And lastly..is the skeleton/Guy of my dreams..he is so so so cute! Sorry for being so girly! It's who I am god! Anyways he had brown hair..which is rare for a skeleton to get...not brown hair..but hair..you see my dad has no hair since he is a skeleton..but since my mother was a human my brother was born a skeleton he got hair too..I'm just a normal girl with a skeleton finger...so I think it's the same for skullen..he is so cute..Iv had a crush on him for a long time..but I don't think he will notice a girl like me..I have a bad feeling he likes..Jemi...but I'm not giving my hopes up..anywyS he has brown hair with A Yellow top with denim jeans with sneakers and a bracelet he had before his dad turned into an alcoholic..

So that's that..and now your reading my life...

So as I Was on my laptop I soon Heard a knock..I soon hesitated. Soon I slowly went down stairs and opened the door...my eyes widened..my heart beating fast..I was smiling and I was stuck..

"Hi!"

"Hi..."

"Is your mother here?"

"Hi..."

"Umm rachel?"

"Hi I'm Rachel..."

"Yes..I know your rachel..now do you know where your mom is?"

"Hi...I'm rachel...and I'm home alone.."

"Haha okay I will go ask for extra bread later..."

He soon gave me a smile and left...was it really that bad? I soon closed the door..I'm such an idiot...I wonder how mom controlled her feelings for dad...I sighed and went back inside..I was soon texting irose.

Rachel:HEY!

Irose: HI!

Rachel:so how are you?

Irose:good! Guess what! Tyler Hays invited us to his party! If I go I can probably become ! SQUEE!

Rachel:oh god we are such teenagers

Irose:I know lol

Rachel:can we go to the mall later?

Irose:no know we are supposed to be preparing for the upcoming school year..

Rachel:..I know..

Irose:can I text you later?

Rachel:ya sure.

Irose:okay thanks!

Skullen's house

"Dude did you kiss her cheek? Did she blush? Did she!? Was she acting like a doofus?" Asked dan

"First no..second yes..and again yes and third yes..and she is adorable when she is shy."

"Are you gonna ask the girl out?" Asked tom

"Well..I don't know..it's just I am nervous...she is so nice and sweet and cute..espically when she is shy...she brights up my day...like her smile..her laugh...but I don't know if you know but when I talk to her my heart beats really fast."

"You don't have a heart.."

"I know but..I feel like something in me is pounding hard.."

"She is your dream girl duh!"

"Maybe your right...but I can't just ask her.."

"Dude..you knew her for like 5 years or 6 years now since she moved here?"

"Ya but..I haven't talked to her much lately.."

"Cause your a nervous wreck!"

"I will tell her how I feel when the time is right..I don't even think she would like me back."

"Well hurry up..pretty soon the girl who stole your 'heart' will break it if she ends up with another guy..if you want I could date her to keep her occupied..." Said tom

"Dude!" Screamed skullen

"Kidding! Kidding! I think irose is a big cutie..." Said tom

"No! No more crushes on random girls! You keep breaking their hearts!" Said dan

"No but irose is different..I mean it.." Said tom

"Alright if you say so.." Said dan unsure like

"But if I'm gonna ask her out..can you teach me how to flirt?"

"Hahaha dude! She likes you already how you are! I can see how she looks at you."

"I know but.."

"Dude your freaking okay! God!"

"Alright..if you say so.."

Skullen soon sighed as he took out a old picture of me and him as kids..hopping he won't ruin that special friendship...that we both have..

McKenna Visited me to talk about how she should handle her crush on tom...I still am unsure about you know telling irose that McKenna likes her crush..I don't know if you know but McKenna and Irose are cousins cause of their dads. Plus anyways they wish they weren't cause they are...frenemies..they can be really great friends but they are mostly enemies. Your wondering..friend...or foe? Foe. They compete over every single thing and it super ridiculous! I mean seriously girls! I can't even control my own love life...your probably like what love life? Exactly...my point...pretty soon I just decided to tell her...that irose likes him to...or should I tell irose first? I soon made up my mind and texted irose to come to my house..I setted up everything...from bubble wrapping the furniture to putting pillows and ice cream everywhere...I sighed and opened the door..

"Irose hello!"

"Hi! Uhh wait why is there pillows,ice cream,and why is the furniture bubbled wrapped all over the place? Is something going on?!"

"Uhh..okay look..you know how you have a crush on tom.."

"Ya?"

"Well McKenna might have come over here and talked about him..romantic like and wants to ask him out...and this might hurt dan even more cause he likes mckenna..irose are you okay?"

"Ya...I'm fine..I wouldn't i!? Why DIDENT you tell me this sooner!? I thought You were my best friends! You don't keep stuff like this to me!"

"Look I'm So sorry-"

Soon irose started breaking stuff..I knew bubble wrap would come in handy..she soon started punching the pillows like a maniac..meanwhile a rock n roll music came out of no where while she was punching stuff and ruining them.

"HAHAHAHAHA VICTORY! I WILL SHOW MCKENNA! COUSIN OR NOT!"

Soon she frowned and grabbed all the ice cream quickly and ate them slowly miserably..

"I'm heartbroken.."

"I know..cause your eating the ice cream..you only eat it when your upset or heartbroken..or just crying while watching a movie..mostly when your upset.."

"I just..I just wish we would stop liking everything we touch!"

"I know but you gotta deal with it..."

"I hate my life.."

So pretty soon she left and such..anyways I'm just really tired...I think I might continue writting in my diary later...for now my friends..goodnight...3

Sincerely,

Rachel Gloom

A/N: now if your wondering when the next chapter is..well it's gonna take a long while..I hoped you liked it and please read the next generations! And thanks random nerdy stories for helping me with this and giving me full permission to use your characters...now for now goodbye!


End file.
